civilizationroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dromo
The Dromo are a humanoid species native to the planet Sapia, and during a period known as "The Strife", a large civil war broke out between three warring Dromo factions, but soon alien species came down to Sapia near the end of the war. The Catopians, a very powerful race, uplifted the Dromo from their homes on Sapia, to a whole new unused planet named Europia, named after the first leader of the Dromo. With new technology from the Catopians and Toka, The Dromo created the United Provinces, a peaceful nation where many species live, including the Greelians and Grubder. The United Provinces is the government in charge of ruling over all colonized lands of Europia, while not an official government until the Rebellion was suppressed it has been around since the beginning. There are two new branches being added, the UPAF, United Provinces Armed Forces, and the UPSDF, United Provinces Space Defense Fleet. The Dromo are developing very substantially and seem prepared to take the mantle of the third most powerful species in Civ RP. Economy The Dromo economy runs the United Provinces and keeps the military alive. From cutting trees to mining iron, A space-faring species must have the economy to back it up. The Dromo economy's largest financial sectors are in Schild, the capital, and the Province of Lossnarch. Lossnarch holds nearly 73% of the United Provinces main resources, but is slowly being reduced as more resources are mined in Nachbar, which holds 98% of the United Province's Helium-3 deposits. Which is the new main source of fuel for the entire economy and military. However, it is without a doubt that Schild is the financial capital of the United Provinces. Nearly every buisness and company has their headquarters in the city, and many factories pump out more materials then even Arzod. Arzod is the military production capital of Europia, as 85% of all military goods are produced at the facilities here. The most famous product produced in Arzod are ships. All of the United Province's ships are produced in Arzod, Colony ships to dropships, Frigates to Destroyers. Military Tasked with the defense of an entire species, and more, the United Provinces Armed Forces have played a role in many armed conflicts since their creation. Ranging from Space battles in orbit, to defenses from hostile forces in besieged cities. Thus, it is important that the Soldiers themselves can hold their own against more advanced enemies such as the Toka or Catopians. The Dromo are a naturally war-like race, but most of the times they try to do diplomacy before they go head long into combat and start shooting at everything that moves. A trait they learned many times in the past before extreterrestrial contact, and after. Military training is very strict, to attempt to compensate for the technological disadvantage the Dromo are faced. Some military historians believe that if it were not for such strict training, that the Dromo would never have survived the hive forces. As when a soldier would run out of Ammo, he would engage in hand to hand combat. The Dromo would overpower the Hive in most cases, but still, extreme casualties were taken. Technology The Dromo lack in Technology then most of the other Nova races, as they do not advanced as fast. Though, they have made a few developments that have impacted some races, In example would be the Drop pod. Which was invented by Dromo Scientists a few years after they setteled on Europia. Category:Species